Enterprises have secure information that must be shared with one or more employees so that those employees can perform their daily functions. For example, employees may need access to financial payment information, e.g., credit card information, to pay for work related expenses or may need access to other sensitive enterprise information, e.g., employer identification numbers, employee tax identification numbers, etc., to, for example, generate bids for government contracts and the like. To function efficiently, the enterprises must hand over this this sensitive information to various employees.
Unfortunately, once handed over the sensitive information is subject to intentional or unintentional misuse or theft. Moreover, as the number of employees that need access to the information increases, so does the possibly that the sensitive information is misused.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.